Ino Miyuraki
Ino Miyuraki is an Arrancar of the Hueco Mundo army and is the Current Espada 1. Appearance Ressureccion is on his back due to it being two handed, with the hilt visible over his left shoulder and the sheath is visible on his right side, roughly at knee length. The fragment of his mask (see mask spoiler) is on the left side of his face with his black fringe covering the left eye and some of the mask due to it being swept to one side. Has a black "1" on the right side of his neck, diagonally from the front of the shoulder to the back of the jaw (though smaller in size) Personality Ino had always been inquisitive and he was lucky that the saying "curiosity killed the cat" wasn't true for if it was, he would have killed millions by now. Curiosity would always grab Ino when he least expected it and once he had the urge to find something out or look at something, he had to do it otherwise it would bug him for days until he eventually went through with it. When in a fight Ino is never the one to lose his temper and charge in first, for he knows that's the way to wind up dead, so instead he keeps his temper under control and instead annoys his opponent into charging first, and by that point he already has a plan and will act upon it. If Ino meets someone knew he will instantly attempt to either kill them or get rid of them by any means, for he is known to be cold hearted and hostile over friendly and nice. Preferring to walk the path alone, Ino won't take too kindly to outsiders approaching him. History When he was alive and human, Ino lived with his parents and three other siblings. His Father had been a Royal Air Force pilot, which meant they moved around a lot and never stayed in one place for more than a few months. His Mother was therefore the one who stayed at home all day and looked after the children as they grew up and all was fine for a short time. This was up until they received a letter from the Air Force telling them their Father had been killed in the line of duty, for after that, things spiraled out of control. Their Mother became a drink and drug addict, often walking around the house mumbling like she was talking to their Father. Ino's eldest sister moved out to live with some friends where she partied all the time and had few worries. This of course, left Ino to look after his younger brother and sister and he decided the best thing for them was foster care. After a short time they settled down with an elderly couple, who were able to care for Ino's younger siblings, leaving him to focus on his education and career. After secondary school, Ino became fascinated in the arcane arts, or what are more commonly known as magic, and began to study them as both a profession and in his free time. Though one night, when he was out cutting fire wood for the elderly couple, he heard a noise from the forest at their back door. Being the curious type, he couldn't simply stand there and hear it time and time again, so he decided to head into the woods and find out what it was. Before he knew it, a slashing motion came from his right, and the next thing Ino knew, his eyes were opening in the Forest of the Menos, as a pitch black werewolf. Category:Arrancar Category:Hollow Army Category:Espada